106
Sheriff Patterson is holding Roger, and questions Victoria about the recent events at Collinwood. Synopsis : My name is Victoria Winters. When I came to Collinwood months ago I never dreamt a member of the Collins family would be suspected of murder. Or that I would have to testify against him. Victoria is questioned by the Sheriff while Richard Garner listens; she believes she picked up the pen 2-3 days after Malloy's death. She states she knew of no significance of the pen and had it only a day before it disappeared. She tells of her experience seeing the duplicate pen and her assumption thereafter. (See 100 for a recap of important pen episodes.) She also relays that she didn't know what to believe about Roger and the pen until she was almost rundown (which happened last night at 8PM) and the attempted entry to her room. She tells him about her meeting with Sam and how he questioned her about Malloy (104). Garner continues to defend Roger, then tells Victoria that Frank is coming to see her. He is unaware of any news concerning B. Hanscombe. Carolyn comes in, weepy, concerning Roger's connection to Malloy's death. The Sheriff asks Carolyn about the pen, which she recognizes as the one Roger took from her to give back to Burke. She states that he lost it the night Bill Malloy died (46). Carolyn puts two and two together and says that Victoria doesn't know anything about Roger killing Malloy; she suspects Victoria has a grudge. Carolyn doesn't know where Roger was at 8PM; she was out. Roger wants Garner to sue for false arrest. Roger admits he was meeting Malloy, but claims it was to berate him about his cannery management skills. He relays seeing the body and his reasons for concealing his foreknowledge of Bill's death. He questions Victoria's sanity, and admits he was driving at 8pm. He stopped for gas. Carolyn looks to Victoria for reassurances. Roger continues to be questioned by the Sheriff. Memorable quotes : Richard: Now that's assuming my client is guilty, and that's an unfair assumption. : Sheriff Patterson: I'm not assuming anything, Mr. Garner, but I am going to assume you right out of this office if you can't keep quiet! ---- : Roger: That person is not I. Dramatis personae * ← Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins → * ← Dana Elcar as George Patterson → * ← Hugh Franklin as Richard Garner → * ← Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard → * ← Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters → Background information and notes Production * The coffee pot at the police station is now stainless steel and has been moved to the back room. Story * TIMELINE: Day 16 begins, and will end in episode 112. Victoria found the filigree pen on the beach "two or three days" after Bill was murdered. Victoria had the pen for a day before it went missing. It was last night when someone attempted to run Victoria down with a car, at about 8pm. The Sheriff might have to call her back later in the day to make a formal statement. Bloopers and continuity errors * When asked if he had a key to Victoria's room, actor Louis Edmonds replies, "...our little governess must have told you that someone tried to break into her rum." * Opening narration states that Victoria came to Collinsport "months ago". In narrative terms, on screen evidence would suggest Victoria has been in Collinsport for no more than 3 weeks by this point. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 106 on the IMDb0106